


Take a Seat

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Narrative, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Short Story, Smut, Tension, i wonder if this is actually illegal to do in stores, its real short, just a little diddy I thought up, probably, reader interactive, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Samuel Drake was never a fan of shopping, particularly when it comes to shopping with his girlfriend, you. You decide to make it worth his while, and sweeten up the deal for him.





	Take a Seat

"You know I hate this sort of...Stuff."

Samuel Drake was never quite the shopper, especially when it came to clothes. Either you picked it out for him, or he would hit the clearance aisle for something that looked reasonable. "Don't worry, there's only a million more aisles to browse." "It feels like it."

You shot him a small smile, and took his hand while you continued to walk. "I'll make it worth you're while." "What's this, you trying to seduce me into shopping?" "Well is it working?"

"Not in the slightest."

You sighed as if you got defeated. "Well, alright. I'll have to try something different then." You blindidly grabbed a few articles from their hangers, not really caring what they were. You had something in mind, and you were going to do it regardless of what you took. Holding his hand, you swiftly walked to the changing area.

With a quick glance in all directions, you snuck him inside your changing room. He looked at you, in the cramped space, "is this it?" You smirked, "take a seat."

As he sat down on the seat already covered in clothes, you slowly undid your button down shirt, revealing your lace bra. The tips of his ears blushed with a red shade. You dropped the button down shirt at your feet, and let the denim of your shorts graze down your legs as they also fell. Samuel took his left hand and brushed his stubble, riding down his jawline.

You then quickly took his wrist and sat yourself on his thighs, letting your chests meet. He pulled from your control and placed his hand on the curve of your waist. Your foreheads pressed together as you rode him to the quick beat the store was playing. You could feel him growing hard under his denim jeans, and you were positive he could feel how wet you were through your thin panties.


End file.
